The invention relates to a clip body with a retainer for a fastening device, the clip body being fastenable to a panel provided with at least one fastening opening, the clip body having two limbs, of which one can be arranged on a first side of the panel and the other can be arranged on a second side of the panel, and for this purpose is placed onto an edge of the panel, and the clip body having at least one positioning element. The invention also relates to a clip and a fastening arrangement.
Clips of the type presented are used in particular to connect two parts to each other, for example two panels in the interior of a vehicle or aircraft. To this end, the clip is fitted onto one of the panels, in the region of a fastening opening in the panel. The clip is positioned such that a fastening device of the clip is aligned with the fastening opening in the panel. The panel must then be joined to the other panel to which it is to be fastened and which likewise has a fastening opening, in order then to achieve fastening of the entire fastening arrangement with a mating part complementary to the fastening device of the clip.
Examples of such clips are described in DE 20 2006 014 151 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,725 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,917 B2.
Common to all these clips is that they have two limbs, of which one is arranged on one side of the panel and the other is arranged on the other side of the panel. To this end, the clip is fitted onto an edge of the panel. Axial forces, i.e. forces acting perpendicularly or virtually perpendicularly to the panel, must be absorbed by the spring force of the two limbs connected to each other. Depending on the design of the clip, positioning of the clip must be checked visually by the fitter via the fastening opening. The limb on one side of the panel can bend away when a fastening device is introduced, so that the clip loses its position and connection to the second panel is no longer possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,443 describes a fastener which can be fitted onto a panel and is designed such that it is retained in the region of openings in the panel by means of retaining lugs.